Check yes Juliet
by Michelle-Mi-Shi-E-Ru
Summary: AU Oneshot SasuSaku: She likes him. Her father doesn't approve of him. What happens at Neji's party? Based on the music video "Check yes Juliet" by We the kings. LOOK AT MY PROFILE. NO SEQUEL!


Summary: eh. not good a summaries. It's based on the music video "Check yes Juliet" by We the kings, but I changed it up a little bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the songs I'm am using in this story. :)

-Lyrics

-Thoughts

-Regular

-Sounds and Inner Sakura

"We were running though the town

Our senses had been drowned

A place we hadn't been before"

"TICK"

Sakura looked up from her book at the sound. There was a whale on the cover of the page with the title "Moby Dick". She looked around her decorated pink room trying to sense any movement that could make that sound. She didn't see anything unusual, so she went back to reading.

"We learned to live and then

Our freedom came to an end

We have to break down this wall

Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes"

"TICK"

"Where the hell is that noise coming from?" She thought as she looked around her room. She closed her book and got up from her bed. She then put down the music on her radio and listened closely for the sound to come again.

"TICK"

"Aha! There it is again! I think it came from the window! Go check! Hurry up!" Inner Sakura said.

Sakura listened to her Inner and walked slowly to the window. She opened her curtains and saw...

"SASUKE?" her Inner yelled.

He was standing at the front of his car in her driveway looking up at her. He was dressed in jeans and a plain black T-shirt. She saw his best friend also, Naruto, leaning on the hood of the car. He was dressed in beige pants with an orange shirt. "What are they up to?" She thought while looking down below at them.

She opened her window and stuck her head out.

"What are you doing here!" She whispered loudly.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. She saw Sasuke smack him on the back of his head and told him to keep quiet. Naruto pouted and rubbed his head.

"We were wondering if you were going to Neji's party." Sasuke said. Her heart raced a little with the sound of his voice. It was deep enough to hear all the way on the top floor where she was.

"I can't … I'm sorry" Sakura said sadly. She cursed her dad for making her stay home and study. It was freakin' summer! Who studies in the summer? She was already an A student at Kenosha High. Her forehead didn't need to get any bigger than it already is.

"Why not Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a very loud whisper.

"My dad is making me stay home for the weekend to study. Sorry guys." She said with a little pout. "I gotta go now before he notices. See you soon. Bye!" She said quickly. She didn't want to get in trouble by her father for talking. He probably thought she was on the phone. She closed her window and laid back on her bed.

"Wait!" Sasuke said. She couldn't hear him because she already closed her window. He picked up another rock and threw it at her window, VERY hard. They heard the glass break.

"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed as they both ran back into the car. Sasuke drove off quickly.

Sakura was on her bed thinking about Sasuke. She liked him a lot, and she knew he liked her back. They always flirted during Math class. Everyone thought of them as the cutest couple in school. But, her dad never approved of him. He thought he looked "up to no good". Her father really shouldn't judge a book from it's cover. Sasuke was a nice person to talk to and he is a great listener.

She heard the glass break from her window. She ducked behind her bed as a reflex and covered her head. When she heard no movement, she looked over her bed slowly and saw that her window was cracked with a little pebble sticking in the core of the crack.

"Oh my gosh. What did they do?" She thought frantically. She wondered if her dad heard the glass break.

She hurried to her window and examined the crack in the glass closely. "Oh shit, father is going to kill me!" She thought. Speaking of her father, she heard him running up the stairs. Quickly, she took the rod that held up the curtains and dropped it on the floor. Just then, her father came in.

"Sakura! Are you okay? What happened?" Her father asked in a worried tone. He saw that she was kneeling on the floor holding the rod in her hand.

"I don't know father. I was reading my book and then the curtains fell and the rod hit the window and cracked it." Sakura lied as she pointed to the crack on the window. She saw her mother come up the stairs after her father.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it, we'll get the window fixed, just hang the curtains back up and go back to reading." Sakura's mother said sweetly as she grabbed her father's hand and dragged him out her room. They were probably in the middle of doing something … disturbing. She noticed their her mother's messed up hair and her father's untucked shirt.

"Ew. That gross on so many levels." She thought as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

Sakura sighed as she put the curtains back up. When she was done, she climbed back on her bed and laid down. As she was saying before, her father never approved of Sasuke. He thought he was a bad influence on her. It was impossible for him to think that because he didn't know anything about him! How would he know if he is a bad influence or not? He doesn't do drugs, he doesn't smoke, and he doesn't drink. She remembered when her father first saw him.

Flashback

Sakura and Ino was walking home from school. It was a bright sunny day and they were dressed in their uniforms which consisted of a golf shirt and skirt with black shoes. They were discussing very important details that happened during their day at school.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura, you just had to see Shika-kun today in gym! He is so hot! He took off his shirt! I thought I was going to drool! But you know me, I kept my cool. I played it as if I's totally used to seeing hot shirtless guys." Ino said nonchalantly.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to her. She was looking across the street at the boys playing in a garage. She saw Sasuke singing and playing his blue and white electric guitar. Behind him was Shikamaru playing the bass and Neji playing another guitar. Kiba was on the drums and Naruto was no where to be seen. "Probably at Ichiraku stuffing his face with ramen" Inner Sakura thought.

"Speaking of Shikamaru, isn't that him over there?" Sakura said as she pointed over to the boys.

"AHH! It is him! Come on Sakura! Let's go watch them play!" Ino said as she dragged her over to the garage. Sakura let her pull her along because she was curious to how they sounded.

When they reached to the garage, Ino sat on the couch in the corner while Sakura just stayed by the entrance of the garage awkwardly. She felt weird to just invade their space like that. She looked up at Sasuke and noticed he was looking straight at her. She blushed and looked away when they made eye contact. When Sasuke ended the last note on his guitar the band dissembled and Ino went straight to Shikamaru to talk. "So much for playing it cool." Sakura thought. Sasuke walked over to Sakura.

"You guys sounded really good. I like the lyrics!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

"Yea, I know." Sasuke replied and winked at her. She blushed. Then she overheard Ino tell Shikamaru to come to Sakura's house so they can hang out.

"Ino! What do you think your doing? My dad would kill me!" Sakura said. Ino smiled at Shikamaru and walked over to her quickly.

"Come on Sakura! Your dad doesn't come home till six and its only five! You know we can't go to my house because of my stupid little sister! You can even invite Sasuke! Please oh please? " Ino begged. Sakura thought about it. She would like to get to know Sasuke a little better. Those lyrics were so deep. Listening to him play made her want to know more about him.

"Fine Ino." She sighed in defeat. She looked over at Sasuke.

"You want to hang out at my house for a little bit?" She asked him casually.

"Sure." He replied. He and the rest of the guys started to pack up their instruments and headed outside of the garage. She noticed that Sasuke brought his guitar with him.

They all engaged in conversation while walking to her house. When they finally reached there, she told them that they can all hang out on the couches in the living room.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Sakura asked politely. They all shook their heads.

She saw Shikamaru pull Ino onto his lap. She then walked over to Sasuke and watched him play with his guitar.

"Is it difficult to play?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the guitar. Sasuke shook his head. "Not really." He answered back. He played a few chords, some that she recognized. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, but she knew this will all have to end soon.

She heard the door open. She gasped. It was her father! Ino quickly got off Shikamaru's lap before Saukra's father came in.

He walked in. "What is this?" He asked in an angry voice.

"Oh, Hi dad! We all decided to come to my house to study for a big test tomorrow." Sakura said as she smiled at her father. She is such a good liar. She was lucky she took out her books, because she was showing Sasuke something ridiculous that she learned in class today.

"Yea, we were just about to go home now, Sir." Sasuke said politely as he stood up and started to gather up his things.

"Right, okay." Her father replied while looking at Sasuke. He didn't like this guy.

Sasuke and Shikamaru left quickly after saying bye to Sakura and Ino.

"We'll be upstairs." Sakura said as she quickly got all her stuff together. Ino did the same.

"Wait Sakura. I don't want you hanging around those boys anymore. I don't like them. I have a feeling their bad news" Sakura's dad said in a demanding tone. This made her a little angry.

"What? You can't tell me who to hang with and who to not hang out with!" Sakura said madly. She liked Sasuke very much. He couldn't tell her what to do!

"Sakura Haruno, you will do as I say!" Sakura's father yelled in an angry voice.

"UGH, whatever." Sakura said as she grabbed Ino's arm and ran upstairs to her room...

End of flashback

Why would he hate Sasuke so badly? That's what she didn't understand. He was very polite to her father that day and he never dressed badly. At least he wasn't a thug who sagged his pants and wore doo rags. "Whatever." She sighed. She picked back Moby Dick and began to read once again before her little interruption. Five minutes into reading about the great whale she felt her bed vibrate. She looked at her phone and saw that Ino was calling her.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Sakura! I'm coming to pick you up now for Neji's party!" Ino said.

"Ino, I told you already...I can't go, my father is making me stay home and study." She said sternly. She told Ino this about a hundred times yesterday. Seems like it didn't register in her head yet.

"Sakura! Come onn! Sasuke is going to be there! Please come! I don't want to go without my bestfriend!" Ino said in a pleading voice.

Sakura then thought about it. She seemed to do a lot of thinking when Sasuke was involved. She really wanted to go, but she knew her father would say no.

"So what if he says no! Don't tell him! Just go Sakura! I bet your father wouldn't even realize your gone." Inner Sakura said.

"I don't know...What if he catches me? I'm dead!"

"So! It's time for you to take a stand! Go on strike! Make the great escape!" Sakura giggled at the reference of her favorite song. But, she was right. Her father probably wouldn't notice if she was really quiet. And plus, he was busy with his mom. Sakura scrunched her face up again at the thought of what they were doing downstairs.

"Hello? Ino?" Sakura said.

"Yea?" Ino replied.

"Wait, for me outside, I'm coming." Sakura said. She quickly hung up and went into her closet. She picked out light blue skinny jeans, and a pretty white shirt. She ran into the bathroom and changed quickly. She applied light make-up and brushed her hair. She then put on her black Toms.

She looked in the mirror once more and grabbed her black bag. She headed downstairs quietly without making a noise. She memorized all the squeaks and creaks on her stairs over the years and know right where to step to avoid making any noise. Half way down the steps she peaked her head to see what her mother and father were doing. She regretted it.

"EWWWWWWWWW! Gross!" Inner Sakura said. Sakura made a nasty face while watching her parents make-out. Looking on the bright side of her situation, at least she didn't have to worry about getting caught. She knew where this make-out session would lead to. Quietly, she ran back upstairs.

Sakura's dad looked up. He could have swore he heard something. He looked around the house to see if anything looked unusual.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sakura's mom asked her husband. She wondered why he stopped. d

"Nothing" He replied. With one last look around the house he returned to his wife and kissed her softly.

Sakura returned to her room and dropped her bag on her bed. She sat down and started to think of a way to get out her house without her parents seeing her. Her phone started to vibrate again. She looked at it and it was a text from Ino. It said, "I'm Here...HURRY UP!". She looked out the window and saw Ino in her car waiting for her to come down.

Sakura opened her window and looked down at the ladder-like decoration. (I don't know how to describe those things). She opened the window and threw her bag onto the grass. She then put one leg out first and once she secured her foot through the little hole, she put her other leg out the window. She made sure to keep the window cracked so she can come back in later and then continued to climb down.

When her feet touched the floor she ran to Ino's car and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Hurry up and drive! Before he sees me!" Sakura said hurriedly to Ino.

Ino nodded and did what she was told. She put the gear into drive drove off to Neji's house for the party.

"I can't believe you actually did that! Uh-oh! Little good girl Sakura just turned bad!" Ino said excitedly once they were a good distance from Sakura's house. Sakura just laughed and looked outside the window thinking about Sasuke. She wondered what he was doing at the party right now. She didn't want to sound desperate, but she just really wanted to hang out with him again.

They arrived at Neji's house five minutes later. You can see people outside hanging out on the steps and some playing catch with a football on the front yard. Sakura got out of Ino's car and felt the nice night cool breeze.

"It feels good to be outside instead of locked up in my room." Sakura also noticed the loud misc coming from inside of the house.

"Sakura! Come on..hurry up! I think I can hear one of the beats to their song! Let's go!" Ino said quickly as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the house.

When they got inside, it was VERY crowded. There was people drinking, dancing and in every corner, you can see not only two people, but three people making out! They both pushed though the crowd and travelled to where the source of the music.

When they entered the, well at least what seems to be the living room, they saw the guys playing. It seemed like they were now finishing a song. Sasuke was there with his guitar along with Naruto and Shikamaru, who was behind him, also playing their own guitars. Kiba was behind all of them with his drum set.

"OKAY! Now we are going to play a new song we just wrote! It's called "Check yes Juliet"!" Naruto said through his microphone. The crowd got louder as Sasuke started to play his guitar. After a couple seconds the rest of the band joined in.

Sakura and Ino was still pushing through the crowd trying to find a good spot. When they finally reached a clear area, Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke as he was about to sing.

(Sort of pretend the song is being sung with a deeper voice, because the lead singer of thing band has a high voice, and it doesn't really fit Sasuke's character.)

"Check yes Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight"

Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed a pink head in the crowd. "Sakura?"... He looked closer and saw her smiling straight at him.

Lace up your shoes

Ayo ayo ah

Here's how we do

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me

He smirked and winked at her. She just kept on smiling at him.

Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing, wanting

Yours for the taking

Just sneak out

And don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes Juliet

Here's the countdown

3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks

Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes

Ayo ayo ah

Here's how we do

A bunch of fangirls fainted, thinking he winked at them. He kept his eyes on Sakura the whole time.

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high,

The view from here is getting better with

You by my side

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be...

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me

You and me

You and me

When Sasuke was done he passed his guitar to Neji and climbed down from the little stage. He headed straight to Sakura. Naruto took Sasuke's place as lead singer and Neji took Naruto's place as backup guitar.

"OKAY! SO, HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT SONG?" Naruto said very loudly through the microphone. Everyone cheered with some people screaming "Awesome!" and "Great!" in the crowd.

"GOOD! WE ARE GOING TO PLAY ANOTHER SONG CALLED "CONTROL" HOPE YOU LIKE IT...HERE IT GOES!" Naruto finished.

Shikamaru put down his bass guitar and got onto the keyboard. He started playing with some keys and techno music began to play through the speakers.

Naruto began to sing.

"Another cigarette, and I'm so bored

Your words aren't making sense

And I was taken, but you were waiting

Another drink and I'm convinced"

"Not one more sound

Let your hair down

Take the low road

No one will know"

Once Sasuke arrived to where Sakura she screamed "Hey Sasuke! That was a really good song!". He couldn't quite hear her so her somewhere quiet so they can talk.

"Whoa, I feel just like we're taking

Control

Of the night, of the night (yeah)

Whoa, I feel just like we're losing

Control

But if you let go, I'll let go tonight"

"So you decided to come." Sasuke said once they were outside. Sakura nodded.

"What changed your mind?" Sasuke asked her. She sighed.

"I don't know … I guess I just wanted to get out … I don't really care what my father has to say anymore." Sakura said proudly. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Another minute lived, if you take me

I'll take what you will give

I was late, and she kept waiting

But, I hope she knows where I've been"

"Not one more sound

Let your hair down

Take the low road

No one will know"

"Whoa, I feel just like were taking

Control

Of the night, of the night (yeah)

Whoa, I feel just like we're losing

Control

But if you let go, I'll let go tonight"

Sakura's dad and Sakura's mom were now in bed cuddling with each other while watching a movie on their television.

"I should go check on Sakura." Sakura's dad said to his wife. He thought she was being pretty quiet in her room.

"Why don't you just leave her. She's probably sleeping. Just stay here with me." Sakura's mom replied giving him a pout. He looked at her and could't resist.

"Fine." Sakura's dad sighed in defeat.

… 30 minutes passed.

His wife was dead asleep. "Maybe I should check on her now." He thought. He got up from bed quietly, making sure he didn't disturb his wife from her sleep. He put on his robe and walked down the hall to where Sakura's room. He opened the door, and saw nothing. Her book was on left on her bed and he saw that her make-up was out, along with some clothes thrown on the floor.

He was mad, he saw the window cracked open. "She must have sneaked out the window … I knew I heard something." He thought. He looked at her desk and found a note. He read the note and learned that there was some party at this person named Neji's house. It was scheduled for today. Now he was furious. She went to a party! There was probably a boy trying to rape her right now! He quickly went back to his room and woke his wife up.

"Sakuno, wake up now. Sakura sneaked out the house and went to a party!" He said with his voice full of anger.

"Whaa? How do you know she went to a party?" She asked and she rubbed her eyes. He showed her the note. She sighed as she read it. "I'll get ready. Wait for me in the car." She actually wasn't surprised Sakura sneaked out. If she was in her daughter's position, she would have done it sooner or later to escape from this jail cell.

She quickly put on a light brown blouse and white pants. She rushed down the steps and put on a pair of sandals. She saw it raining outside so she grabbed an umbrella and opened the door. She locked the door and rushed over to her husband's car.

He had both hands on the steering wheel and was looking straight ahead.

"Oh boy. This is going to be one hell of a night." She thought as she buckled herself in the passenger's seat.

When they arrived at the address of the house on the note, he noticed that there was no one outside. But he heard the loud music coming from inside the house. "Probably because of the rain" he thought.

"Honey, stay in the car and I'll go inside and try to find her." Sacchii said to his wife. She nodded and watched him run into the house.

Sasuke and Sakura were both in one of the guest rooms. They were both leaning against the headboard with their legs intertwined. Sakura was laughing at something Sasuke said.

"I should get going now … My dad probably found out I sneaked out by now." Sakura said as she looked at the time on the cable box.

"Okay, sure. Do you want a ride home?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure! I think Ino is probably busy with Shikamaru anyway." Sakura said wiggling her eyebrows at him. He smirked and nodded in agreement. They both headed for the door and down the steps. The crowded looked like it got bigger than it was before they left to go upstairs. The band wasn't playing anymore, but the stereo was on blast. You can see the rest of the band hanging out together by the stage.

Sasuke then noticed a man that look unusual in the crowd. He recognized him as Sakura's father. He was talking to some kid. "Oh shit." He thought quickly and grabbed Sakura immediately to run towards the back door.

"Hey! Why didn't we just through the front door? It was closer." Sakura said giving Sasuke a weird look. Going through the back was not only longer, but also more crowded. It was difficult going through.

"I saw your dad." Sasuke said. Sakura's jaw dropped and started to peak through the glass door's from Neji's backyard to see if she can see a glimpse of him.

"Let's go, we can think of a plan on the way back to your house." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke to the front of the house towards his car.

Sakuno was watching kids some making-out from inside the house. "Ahh...I remember those times … hehe" Sakura's mom thought, thinking back on the old days. She then saw something pink from the corner of her eye. She saw her daughter! She was running with some guy with dark hair and a strong build. She got out of the car … but she hesitated. Her daughter had a panicked face on, but underneath that, she saw the happiness in Sakura's eyes while she was holding the dark-haired fellow's hand.

"Just … be careful Sakura." She thought with a small smile on her face.

Once they got into the car, Sasuke started to drive towards her house. Sakura was quiet during most of the ride. She was thinking of a fool proof plan.

"AH! I got it! My dad never goes in the basement! I could say I was in the basement doing umm … laundry! Yea! Laundry! But if he said he checked there, then I'm busted." Sakura said. She thought she should just take the risk.

Sasuke smiled. "That sounds good." Sasuke said. He was now turning into her driveway.

"Well, tonight was really fun. Minus the whole father thing. But I really enjoyed talking to you. Thank you for the ride." Sakura said as she smiled at him. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head and she ended up kissing him on the lips. She liked the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Her lips are so soft and tasty. Like … strawberries …" Sasuke thought as he sighed pleasantly in the kiss. They finally separated.

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Goodnight Sasuke". He smiled at her and touched her face softly.

"Night." He replied.

She got out the car and walked up the steps. She then came back to reality and thought about the situation she is in right now.

"Shit...What if mother stayed home?" Sakura thought. She should probably just come from the way she originally came from.

She went back down the steps and climbed up the ladder-like decoration that she came down from earlier.

"Almost there." She thought as she looked up to her half opened window.

When she got to the ledge of her window, she pushed it all the way to the top and climbed inside her room. She then looked outside and saw Sasuke driving out of her driveway. He looked up and waved. She smiled and waved back. Once he was out of sight, she closed her window and pulled the curtains over.

She quickly grabbed her pajamas and put them on. She went into the bathroom, washed her face, and put her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed some dirty clothes and quickly went down into the basement. She put the clothes into the washer and then went back upstairs into the living room. She sat down and turned on the TV. She turned on Spongebob and got her phone to text Ino. She told her that Sasuke gave her a ride home so she didn't worry about her.

Sakuno saw her husband come out the house about thirty minutes after she saw Sakura with that guy. He still looked angry, but with an addition of frustration on his face. He opened the door and headed back to their house.

"I asked almost everybody in there if they saw Sakura, everyone said no." He sighed.

"Let's just head home and wait until she comes back." Sakuno suggested. He nodded in agreement and drove back to the house quietly.

When they reached back home, they both got out of the car and headed to the door. He opened the door and saw … "Sakura!" He looked at her with a look of shock, then confusion, then of anger.

She was sitting on the couch, like nothing happened. She was wearing her pajama's and watching cartoons.

"Hey dad! Hey mum! Where did you guys go? Did you get me anything?" Sakura asked casually.

"WHAT? Young lady! Where did you go? How come you weren't in your room?" Her father asked in an angry voice.

"Um … Dad … I didn't go anywhere. I was in the basement doing laundry." Sakura said while looking at her dad like he was psycho. Damn, she was a REALLY good liar. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for her great performance.

"What? How come you didn't tell us anything?" He demanded.

"Well … err … I didn't want to disturb you." She said. Her mother blushed.

"Honey, let's go upstairs and go to bed now." Sakuno said in a sweet voice to her husband. He nodded. She followed her husband upstairs.

Sakura sighed then sighed in relief. "Ahhh...what a night."

Um..well? How did you like it? This is my first story. Constructive criticism is allowed. Please review! Thank you for reading!

The first song that was in the story is called "Ready, Set, Go" by Tokio Hotel.

The second song was "Check yes Juliet" by We the kings.

And the third song was "Control" by Metro Station.

Second Draft Notes

I decided to just fix this story up a little. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms!

Kenosha High is the auto-correct for Konoha High on my mac computer. I thought it sounded Japanese, so I just kept it.

-Give me another day or two to fix the bolded and italics errors.

thank you for reading!


End file.
